


«J’aime quand pour moi tu danses»

by First_officer



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик сдвинул монету и работает на Шоу. В плен попадает Чарльз.<br/>Все ли методы хороши?</p>
            </blockquote>





	«J’aime quand pour moi tu danses»

Часть 1

 

Мигает свет. Чарльз смотрит в глаза Шоу. Он собран и сосредоточен. 

Не отвлекаться на двух телепатов слева и справа. Не они мои противники. 

\- Мне нужно расположение Убежища. Все предельно просто, профессор. - Голос у Шоу мягкий, успокаивающий, вкрадчивый. В темно-синем WILVORST, с тщательно подобранным шейным платком, он выглядит очень уверенно. Покровительственный тон, небрежные манеры, Шоу излучает спокойствие. Это его мир и его правила. 

Чарльз только качает головой:  
\- Вы убьете их, Себастьян, и вы знаете мой ответ. 

Он не спал уже вторые сутки, распятый стальными канатами в зеркальной комнате, белый пронзительный свет резал глаза. Проверенные нацистские пытки. Промежуток между потерями сознания, в котором человек может выдержать, бодрствуя, очень мал. Ему вводят один миллилитр кофеина внутривенно. Эмма аккуратна и совершенна в своем белом костюме, не забывает придержать спонж у вены и улыбается. Они все ему улыбаются. У них много времени. 

Кофеин обостряет ощущения, Чарльз щурится и облизывает пересохшие губы. Пить хочется уже давно. Но ментальный щит все еще блокирует попытки Эммы и этого второго телепата проникнуть к нему в мозг. 

На Шоу нелепый шлем, он не беспокоится о себе и, уходя, кивает:  
\- Магнито, включи кондиционер, жарко здесь. Мы же заботимся о своих братьях мутантах. 

Магнито… 

Телепат, способный управлять железом, только кивает. Он бесцветен и не читается вербально. Высокий лоб охвачен стальным обручем. Тонкая полоска металла вполне может быть генератором его способностей, - думает Чарльз, потому что ощущает его не так, как Эмму. Его сила неестественно велика. Он не крадется как вор, он пытается взломать его блоки с парадного входа. И Ксавьер обычно предугадывает его попытки. 

\- Не недооценивай меня, - Магнито регулирует температуру в комнате, опуская ее до минус десяти. Он считывает все мысли Чарльза во время допросов и не может добраться только до темного угла в самом закутке сознания, туда, где скрыта информация о мутантах. 

\- И не думал, - Чарльз делает попытку улыбнуться, и пар дыхания белым хлопком растворяется в пространстве. Температура продолжает падать. 

Магнито привычным жестом подтягивает шланг и включает напор холодной воды, бьющей в грудь. Чарльз вздрагивает. Вода так близко. Стальной канат под подбородком чуть стягивает шею, перехватывая дыхание. Напоминая, что она не утолит его жажды. 

Когда за мутантом закрывается дверь, Чарльз позволяет себе закрыть глаза. Холодно. Очень холодно… Слишком холодно.

Он старается вспомнить что-то хорошее, блуждая по воспоминаниям о доме, матери, которой он был не нужен… 

Магнито стоит за закрытой дверью и смотрит на часы. Пытки регламентированы как швейцарский банк, ни в коем случае не убить. Когда он возвращается, Чарльз смотрит пристально и синие глаза кажутся неестественно спокойными, несмотря на то, что он дрожит от холода.

После стаканчика бренди возвращается ключевая фигура.  
\- Ну же, профессор, вы же не обладаете мутацией сопротивления к холоду? – Шоу улыбается, расчетливо и мрачно. – А мутацией адаптации к боли? 

Чарльз по-прежнему молчит. Он старается не смотреть на то, как бережно Шоу достает электроды. Раскладывает их, регулирует мощность, о чем-то говорит Азазелю. Шутит. 

Эрик чувствует опустошенность и безразличие к себе в человеке, распятом на металлическом кресте. Его воля не ослабла. Щит по-прежнему на месте. 

\- Магнито, куда ты дел ножницы? – Себастьян всегда увлечен этой частью своей работы, скрупулезен даже в мелочах. 

\- А, вот они… - Шоу улыбается, на этот раз искренне. - Прошу простить нам порчу вашего имущества Чарльз. - Ножницы в руках Азазеля раздевают пленного очень быстро. 

Взгляд блуждает по лицам людей в комнате. Эмма оценивает вид, Азазель крутит хвостом, Шоу спокоен, цепляя электроды. Два на виски, еще два на соски. Рука спускается ниже, ласково оглаживая белую кожу незащищенного живота. 

Эрик перехватывает этот взгляд. Там, внутри, за синей радужкой, разливается озеро страха. Чарльз не рос в концлагере, не видел пыток, его, возможно, в жизни никогда не избивали, он не знает, что его ждет. 

Последние два электрода замыкаются возле уздечки. 

В расширенных глазах молодого профессора тонкие огоньки паники.  
Когда подается ток, на восемь мучительно долгих секунд мир перестает дышать. Проходит еще две. Нервы встряхивают ментальный щит, он гудит под давлением, но все еще представляет собой цельную плиту без бреши. Второй круг ложится на первый, сокращая промежутки между циклами напряжения. Конвульсии выкручивают мышцы, и Чарльз вскрикивает в звенящей тишине ожидания.

Магнито чувствует чужой голод. Он бросает взгляд на внезапно посерьезневшего Шоу, не отрывающего взгляда от лица Ксавьера. Тот ловит каждый эмоциональный всплеск, каждый полувздох, вскрик – жадно, удовлетворенно и по-настоящему увлеченно. 

\- Эмма, надо попробовать сейчас.

\- Да, Эрик. 

Блондинка слышит его мысли, и он чувствует, как она сосредоточена и в тоже время отстранена. 

\- Что-то не так? 

\- Ты будешь чувствовать его боль, Эрик, будь готов. 

Леншерр кивает и смотрит на бьющегося в судорогах человека. 

Эта маленькая боль…

Он всегда так говорил себе. Очень давно. Когда лежал на пыточном столе. 

Это маленькая боль. 

Не так страшно. Если решить, что это только… 

Чарльз кричит. У него в голове. Щит гудит и вибрирует, но стоит на своем месте. Не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Откуда в этом хлипком профессоре такая сила воли?

Они с Эммой оставляют попытки. Она молча выходит из комнаты.  
Шоу разочарован и удовлетворен одновременно. 

\- Это действительно будет интересно, Эрик! – он оговаривается и зовет его давно забытым именем. 

Чарльз судорожно дышит, его тело покрылось испариной, хотя еще совсем недавно он мерз. Магнито снимает электроды. Он знает, что после пыток током болят все мышцы и суставы. 

Уходя, Шоу замечает небрежно:  
\- Мне нужна дыба. Останься с ним. 

Эрик ловит взгляд Чарльза, когда снимает электроды с уздечки. Тот вымотан. Когда металлические прутья меняют конструкцию, перемещаясь на локти, заставляя вес тела перейти на локтевые суставы, Ксавьер шипит от боли, ноги больше ничего не держит, он обвисает, распятый на кресте и стонет. Свет режет глаза. И только поэтому они влажные. 

Магнито знает, через сколько секунд локти изогнутся в противоположную сторону, выходя из суставов, и не спеша собирает оборудование. 

\- Эрик, прошу тебя… 

Мысли. Чужие мысли. Магнито резко оборачивается. 

\- Не рекомендую повторять, профессор. 

Чарльз в ответ только закрывает глаза. 

Эрик понимает, что без Эммы не может блокировать все возможности Ксавьера. Но звать Фрост не хочется, она и так устала. 

Тем более, он уверен, что вполне может справиться с измученным пленником.

\- Как то тут у нас жарковато. – Цепеш появляется в черном, вычурный и неестественно бледный. Мутация способная дать одному существу возможность питаться кровью другого. Люди придумали целые байки с вампирами, не замечая, что это просто эволюция. Один из вариантов, специально для судного дня. 

Металлический прут отпускает горло Чарльза, и Эрик замечает темные следы синяков. 

Влад жадно втягивает воздух и цокает языком:  
\- Надо было меня позвать до того, как вы его собрались увечить. Кровь из синяков невкусная. 

Магнито молчит и отворачивается, сматывая в моток провода.  
Он слышит, как шумит в голове у Чарльза, когда острые зубы пробуют его кожу на вкус. Цепеш пьет долго, он голоден, и сейчас абсолютно серьезен. Шоу редко приносит ужин домой. 

Эрик… 

Чарльз знает, что Эрик слышит его. 

Магнито застывает, смотря на блестящее отражение в зеркалах. Вампир оглаживает, прижимается ближе, он почти влюблен в свою жертву. Почти ласков. Почти готов выпить досуха. Готов обещать быструю и легкую смерть. 

Эрик оборачивается. 

\- Достаточно. 

Подойдя к пленному, Леншерр очень быстро накладывает повязку, стараясь остановить кровотечение. Глаза у Чарльза закатываются, он кашляет, и его явно лихорадит. Сильно. 

Сейчас можно попытаться… 

Щит вибрирует и немного поддается. Внезапно все накрывает темнота. Магнито едва не падает, успевая ухватится за крест. Чарльз теряет сознание. 

\- Нет-нет, так не пойдет, буди его! - Шоу включает напор ледяной воды, одновременно со щелчком сдвигается панель в полу, открывая сток. 

Магнито слышит это, уже сидя на стуле, рядом с ним Эмма, которая участливо придерживает его за плечи. 

\- Цепеш позвал нас. Ты в порядке? 

Эрик хмурится и кивает в ответ. 

Тикают «Glashutte», двигая вороненые винтики. 

Азазель бьет прицельно, делая паузы, чтобы избиваемый ощущал всю полноту отдачи. 

Но при этом не касается лица. Распоряжение Шоу. Висящий на дыбе человек хрипло вскрикивает. У него перед глазами красные и черные пятна. Эрик смотрит его глазами каждую пару минут, проверяя, держится ли щит. Но щит стоит. Черт бы его побрал, этого мученика. Леншерр не верит в благородство и страдания ради других, но уже который час наблюдает строптивое молчание. Пользы от этого немного. Шоу ломал многих. Нет. Шоу ломал всех. 

Локти выворачиваются, Чарльз запрокидывает голову и кричит. Не переставая. Он задыхается. Конвульсивно бьющееся тело только увеличивает нагрузку на поврежденные суставы.  
«Надо расслабиться», - думает Эрик. Он знает, что, если расслабить мышцы, будет плохо, но лучше, чем если вот так дергаться. 

Шоу подходит с электродами. Он гладит незагорелую кожу, там, где не осталось синяков – у бедра, лаская Чарльза, чувствуя каждый острый отклик, каждый удар сумасшедшего пульса.

Эмма и Эрик переглядываются. Женщина отводит взгляд и качает головой. Она не хочет сейчас в голову Чарльза. Магнито стискивает зубы. 

Тело горит. Кажется, будто все оно состоит из нервных окончаний, которые оголены как провода и замкнуты в руках садиста в дорогом немецком костюме. 

\- Эрик… 

Сознание Чарльза сильно, он сопротивляется. Даже сейчас, когда его сердце, подстегнутое током, сбивается с ритма. 

\- Не надо Эрик… они ни в чем не виноваты. Это дети… 

\- Умоляю тебя... остановись… 

Щит идет трещинами, Эрик давит, сминая, подчиняя, он почти взломал его, почти смог. 

Его выкидывает в ночь. Словно щелкает переключатель. Чарльз обвисает, отключившись. 

Эмма помогает ему встать с пола. Шоу молчит. Он задумчиво крутит в руках нитку электродов и поглаживает переносицу. 

\- Мне нужна большая мощность. 

Приказ исполняется молча, Азазель идет наверх за еще одним любимым прибором Себастьяна. 

Магнито знает, что еще одного уровня будет достаточно, чтобы человек перестал контролировать ментальный блок. 

Он внимательно смотрит на Чарльза. Имей он на своей стороне телепата, можно было бы оставить Шоу в прошлом. 

\- Надо вправить локти. 

Себастьян кивает, думая о чем-то своем, и Эрик подходит к кресту. Сталь отдает ему Чарльза, бережно отпуская. Тот глухо стонет и болезненно морщится, приходя в себя. 

Эрик берет его на руки, и чувствует, что тот еще легче, чем казалось. Нелепое чувство власти скребется под внешним равнодушием. Беспомощный Чарльз в его руках не будит в нем агрессии или чувства соперничества. 

Леншерр кладет его на хирургический стол, стоящий в этой же комнате. Вправляет локти, предпочитая сделать вид, что не замечает, как вскрикивает под его руками Ксавьер. Перевязывает их эластичными бинтами. Меняет повязку на шее, обрабатывая края укуса перекисью. Отирает бледное лицо. Чарльза бьет мелкая дрожь. У него жар, и он облизывает треснувшие искусанные губы. 

\- Пить… прошу тебя… немного воды… 

Это его ментальный голос. Обычный, человеческий, давно охрип до сиплого шепота. 

Магнито не обращает внимания на просьбу, и молча оборачивается к Шоу, который курит, стоя у креста. Пепел он стряхивает исключительно в пепельницу на хирургическом столике с инструментами. 

Глаза у Чарльза синие, и сейчас кажутся запавшими из-за темных кругов, но он все так же пристально смотрит на Эрика, как будто зная, что тот понимает его состояние.  
Единственный, кто понимает. 

\- Магнито, оставь нас. 

Эрик кивает и выходит. Внешне спокойный и привычно равнодушный. 

Он проходит в гостиную, где пьет виски Эмма и играет в шахматы с хвостом Азазель. 

Все почти так же, как и всегда. Только дверь и стены в комнате не звуконепроницаемые и почти весь вечер он слышит, как кричит Чарльз. 

В его обязанности входит «зачистить» место после процедур Шоу, и он возвращается в зеркальную камеру ближе к полуночи. Чарльз лежит на полу, столик опрокинут, если здесь и была попытка сопротивления, то она явно провалилась. Себастьян поправляет костюм. Эрик понимает все с полувзгляда. 

\- Утром надо, чтобы он был в порядке, - голос нейтральный, прохладный и предупреждающий. Он явно не хочет вопросов. И Магнито, его правая рука и самый сильный союзник, молча кивает. Все как раньше. Маленький еврейский мальчик и его умный дальновидный наставник. Как хорошо, что он тогда сдвинул монетку. Как хорошо… Ведь так? 

Шоу уходит, неторопливо насвистывая: «J’aime quand pour moi tu danses… Rien qu’&#224; m’&#233;nerver… Rien qu’&#224; m’exciter… Ce soir la nuit sera blanche…»* 

Чарльз не может встать, руки его не слушаются, ноги он сводит в какой-то стыдливой попытке спрятать кровь. Он только тяжело и прерывисто дышит, как будто рыдания стоят у горла, но глаза у него абсолютно сухие, как и губы. 

Эрик молча несет его в ванну. Вода теплая, приятная, но Ксавьер вздрагивает и Эрик понимает, что это рефлексы и напряжение. 

\- Я мог бы помочь тебе, - он говорит это молча. Только глядя в синие внимательные глаза. 

\- Что ты хочешь взамен… Эрик? – Чарльз снова морщится и тянется к воде. – Прошу… дай мне… Пожалуйста… 

Эрик мягко перехватывает его подбородок и поднимает, заставляя снова смотреть себе в глаза. 

\- Я хочу убить Шоу. Ты должен мне помочь. 

Чарльз замирает и непонимающе смотрит на человека перед собой. 

Он хотел бы спросить – зачем? И Эрик это чувствует, но молчит. 

Наконец, он подносит струю душа к треснувшим губам пленника.  
\- Не задавай вопросов. 

Пока Чарльз жадно пьет, прикрыв глаза, Леншерр смотрит на его покрытое синяками тело, без костюма он выглядит уязвимым. Совсем другим. Его внешний лоск, манеры, пластичные жесты и теплый тембр голоса, а также мутация давали облику шарм и обаяние, привлекавшие к нему людей. Но сейчас без этого, внешнего, Чарльз, как ни странно, казался более убедительным, более человечным.  
Шоу был добр и дал отмашку только потому, что сегодня перешел черту. Свою собственную. Но завтра все начнется сначала. Только Чарльз вряд ли выдержит завтра. Они оба это знают. 

\- Хватит, а то станет плохо. - Он отодвигает душ, и Ксавьер опускает голову. Мыться сам он не может, руки его не слушаются, и Эрик намыливает мочалку. Чарльз не скажет ему ни слова, пока чужие руки будут хозяйски его дергать и поворачивать, поддерживая на стальных обручах. Но когда Магнито вынесет его из душа и снова положит на хирургический стол, зафиксировав сталью обручей ноги и руки, Чарльз спросит:  
\- Если я помогу тебе, ты отпустишь меня? 

Ментальный диалог позволяет просмотреть мельком щит, он покрыт трещинами и уже не так целен. 

\- Да, - легко соглашается Магнито, и Чарльз понимает, что он лжет. 

\- Тогда мне незачем менять одного палача на другого. 

\- Ты вряд ли не понимаешь разницы. 

Эрик, уходя, оставляет верхний свет. Спать так тяжело, но измотанный пытками человек проваливается в забытье. 

Просыпается Леншерр от криков у себя в голове. Мучительных, острых как бритва. 

\- Черт… - он стягивает обруч и трет виски. Сидит пару минут на кровати, чувствуя босыми ногами прохладный пол и встает, чтобы проверить камеру. 

Чарльз бредит и мечется на столе, у него жар. Он глухо и тяжело кашляет и все силится вдохнуть. Эрик ищет на столике дозу спазмолитиков в шприце и аспирин. 

Он знает, что сейчас, когда тело «остыло» от пыток, Ксавьеру еще хуже, чем тогда, когда он его мыл в ванной. Разорванные мышцы, поврежденные суставы, гематомы и ссадины, порезы и внутренние повреждения – всю эту какофонию боли организм нетренированного человека не может вынести без таких вот кризисных моментов. Надо ему немного помочь… 

\- Чарльз… посмотри на меня… Чарльз… 

Но Ксавьер только запрокидывает голову, у него расширенные зрачки и отсутствующий взгляд. 

Шок. 

Укол анальгетиков и Эрик пытается, сняв судороги, влить в него немного воды с дозой жаропонижающего, Чарльз пьет с трудом, кашляя, и его голову приходится поддерживать, он не может это сделать сам. Сказался металлический ошейник и раны, нанесенные Цепешом. 

Лендшер с минуту подумал, затем принес одеяло, приглушил свет и пошел искать немного жидкой пищи. Чарльз слишком слаб. 

Когда он накрывал его одеялом на холодном металлическом столе, то заметил измотанный благодарный взгляд. 

Когда Эрик вернулся с бульоном, оказалось, что Чарльз не мог сидеть сам, он кормил его, оперев о себя, стараясь не замечать, как дрожат прозрачные капли на острых слипшихся краях ресниц. Это приходила отдача. Осознание. Когда случившееся медленно воспринимается уже после, а не в момент события, и Леншерр знал, каково это. 

«Немного помочь» вылилось в бессонную ночь. Чарльз уснул только под утро, накачанный препаратами. 

Магнито убрал одеяло, включил верхний свет и привел в порядок столик с инструментами. 

Меньше всего хотелось убирать одеяло. Чарльз мерз, и его лихорадило.  
Синяки на его теле проступили мрачной гуашью темно-синих оттенков. 

\- Подумай над моим предложением, Чарльз. - Эрик отошел от стола за минуту до того, как вошел Себастьян. 

Было видно, как прерывисто поднимается и опускается грудная клетка, когда Шоу проводит рукой по вчерашним следам росписи Азазеля. 

\- Неплохо. Весьма неплохо, Эрик. 

\- Электроды, - звучит громко, привычно. Но затем он нагибается и шепчет на ухо Ксавьеру:  
\- Слабость, Чарльз… У меня к тебе непростительная слабость, так что не планируй ничего на вечер. Усмехается и поправляет манжеты рубашки. 

\- Магнито, у Эммы болит голова, ох уж эти прекрасные женщины, - он шутливо улыбнулся. – Ты справишься сам? 

\- Конечно.

Эрик переводит хладнокровный взгляд на Чарльза. Тот инстинктивно сглатывает, и Эрику кажется, что его аргументы были услышаны. 

Шоу ласково улыбается Чарльзу:  
\- Знаешь, за такие глаза арийцы изменили бы мир. 

Он ищет электрод, затем тонкий металлический стержень. 

\- Это будет больно, но это изысканная боль. Знаешь, у нее столько оттенков. Вчера я познакомил тебя с первыми. Первые всегда красные. Как кровь. 

Эрик… Эрик… прошу тебя… 

Леншерр чувствует панику, но молчит, никак не отвечая.  
В комнате Азазель. Быстрее мутанта не существует. Однако, так же, как и Эрик, он уже давно устал быть кем-то вроде мальчика на побегушках у садиста с извращенной психикой и манией величия. 

\- Я буду аккуратнее, чем вчера. - Это замечание бьет взмокшего Чарльза не хуже тока. 

Стержень чуть касается уретры. Мягко надавливая, раздвигая тонкие края. 

Дыхание сбивается у двух людей сразу, у пленного и Эрика, пытающегося взломать щит. 

Шоу не торопится, стержень входит медленно, задевая нервные рецепторы, причиняя боль, едкую, острую, слишком концентрированную, и Чарльз сдавленно всхлипывает. 

Алые бусинки крови на конце члена Себастьян размазывает по его основанию со странной, вкрадчивой улыбкой. Ксавьер дышит поверхностно и быстро, когда Шоу пропускает ток, и выгибается на столе, едва не теряя сознание. 

\- … я сделаю то, что ты хочешь… Эрик… все что ты хочешь… 

\- Все? – уточняет Леншерр. 

Чарльз кричит. И на столе и в голове у Эрика, и один решительный шаг отделяет Магнито от власти. И своего телепата. 

\- Знаешь, сейчас я вставлю второй. Чтобы касался простаты. И замкну. Или ты предложишь мне что-нибудь поинтереснее? 

\- Предложу. - Эрик срывает шлем, и Шоу падает на колени, хватаясь за голову. Он кричит от боли. Чарльз не может убрать свои собственные ощущения, и у Магнито мало времени. 

Да. Он продумывал свою месть. И жил. Несмотря ни на что.  
Жил. Даже после того, как родная мать отказалась от него, увидев, кем он стал.  
Шоу не убил ее, нет. Он ее у него отнял. Это хуже. 

Хруст ломающейся шеи был последним звуком, который слышал Шоу в своей голове.  
Азазель стоял, не шелохнувшись, оценивая силы Магнито, а затем исчез в клубе черно-красного дыма. Чарльз судорожно вздрагивал, сдерживая стоны, по его телу все еще проходил ток.  
Вбежавшая Эмма застыла в дверях.  
На ее немой вопрос Эрик ответил:  
\- С меня хватит. 

Она посмотрела на труп и медленно подошла к Чарльзу. Его щитов больше не было – она это чувствовала.  
\- Нет. - Эрик отключил ток и осторожно вытащил стержень.  
\- Я бы никогда его не предала. - Она снова посмотрела на Себастьяна.  
\- Знаю.  
Леншерр посмотрел на нее и снял куртку, накрывая обнаженного Ксавьера. – Именно поэтому у меня не было выбора.

 

_* (Я люблю, когда ты танцуешь для меня, Лишь нервируя меня, Лишь возбуждая меня, Сегодня будет бессонная ночь. Serge Gainsbourg “Couleur caf &#233;”. 1964г.)_

 

Часть 2

 

Магнито очень быстро осваивается с кредитками Шоу. А также с его яхтой от HanseGroup - белой красавицей из Грайфсвальда. «Ethereal» могла переплыть Атлантику, и ей по силам кругосветка, так что Эрик даже не смотрит на Азазеля, телепортирующего его, Эмму и Чарльза на ее борт. Он готовится к войне. К войне с людьми. 

Но до этого момента есть пара дней мира, и он хочет разобраться с вопросом - зачем ему живой Ксавьер? Чарльз, наготу которого едва прикрывает куртка, бессильно висит у него на руках, руки Эрика чувствуют выступ лопатки, когда держат его на весу. Это делает мир немного другим. На пару секунд. 

Заперев бывшего пленника Шоу и своего нынешнего недосоюзника, Магнито идет к штурвалу. 17 узлов дают тот самый бриз и чувство скорости, за которые и выкидываются зеленые купюры. Нужно подумать. 

\- Эрик… - голос в голове слабый, Чарльз не пришел в себя и не скоро будет в порядке. 

\- Где мы…? Почему качает? – голос затихает, и Магнито чувствует боль. Острую, горячую, быструю. Чужую.  
Он кивает Азазелю и уходит в капитанскую каюту. 

Эмма провожает его долгим пронзительным взглядом. Она задумчива и спокойна. Эрик – не психопат и не садист, но за все те годы, что они провели рядом, ей ни разу не удалось понять его. 

Леншерр входит в каюту с пакетом еды. В ворохе белых простыней Чарльз кажется больным. 

\- Болит? 

Ксавьер кивает и через минуту отстраняется, когда Эрик садится на кровать.  
Магнито молча достает тюбик, сдавливает немного на ладонь и откидывает простыню. Чарльз пробует сказать что-то, протестуя, но руки не слушаются, да и нелепо бояться помощи, которую сам позвал. Он смотрит, стараясь расслабиться, как теплая рука медленно обхватывает самый кончик уздечки и наносит мазь на основание уретры. Эрик молча массирует, очень осторожно проверяя состояние поврежденного канала. 

\- Антибиотик. Инфекция опасна. Лучше избежать, - голос бесцветен, как будто процедуры такого рода великий Магнито делает каждый день. 

Чарльз кусает губы и невольно дергается. 

\- Хватит, Эрик… 

Лендшерр поднимает взгляд и замечает, как покраснел Ксавьер. И его взгляд чуть теплеет от улыбки, он столько раз видел его голым, касался его, а оказалось, что все не в счет и наставник мутантов мучительно переживает этот простой момент медицинской помощи. 

Затем идет в ванную, моет руки, и возвращаясь садится резать яблоки. Нож у него старый, армейский. Он молчит, раскладывая на тарелке ровные дольки. 

\- От качки помогает. 

Оставляет боковой свет и уходит, такой же странно обыденный. Как будто знающий Чарльза полжизни. Лучшие полжизни. До того, как он стал Магнито. 

Ксавьеру снится, что он падает. Он просыпается рывком и, открывая глаза, силится разобрать рельеф потолка. В каюте жарко, руки едва могут сбросить одеяло к ногам. Тело ломит от побоев. Хочется пить. Шумит голос Шоу, кажется, будто это его руки жгут кожу, трогают, прилипают горячими пальцами, и ищут-ищут Боль…  
Чарльз закрывает глаза, пытаясь отключить память, но дыхание все равно рваное, как у загнанного, и он тянется за водой. 

Стакан падает на пол. Руки дрожат. 

\- Надо было позвать. 

Эрик стоит в проеме двери, и позади него мертвенно бледная полная луна. Свежий воздух проникает сквозняком и гладит взмокшую спину Ксавьера. 

Выкидывая осколки в мусор, Магнито молчит. На нем та же сталь обруча у виска.

\- Пей, - он подносит воду к губам в другом стакане и терпеливо ждет. 

\- Я хочу знать, что ты… - Чарльз облизывает губы и кашляет. Ему по-прежнему нехорошо. 

Леншерр безразлично отставляет стакан.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

\- Эрик… 

\- Не зови меня так. 

\- Но ведь это твое имя. 

\- Магнито. Это единственное имя, которое у меня осталось. 

Тяжелый вздох Чарльза говорит, что он не согласен, но спорить сейчас не будет. 

\- Прошу тебя, подай мне воды. 

Эта просьба и тон, неуловимо дружеский, теплый, заставляют Магнито обернуться и снова посмотреть на человека на кровати. 

Он подает ему воды, и помогает снова лечь. 

\- Мне нужна одежда. Хоть какая-то. 

\- Кто сказал, что тебе можно выходить из каюты? 

\- Но Эрик… Магнито… - Чарльз впервые теряется, и Леншерр замечает в его тоне нотку страха. 

У всех переживших «ночные беседы» с Шоу был такой тон. 

\- Я не он. 

Чарльз молчит какое-то время, затем шепчет тихо:  
\- Прошу тебя… 

И Эрик на долю секунды чувствует, как ему тяжело просто сказать, позволить себя увидеть таким… уязвимым. 

Он уходит, ничего не ответив, но утром Чарльз видит на кровати белый корабельный халат. 

Похоже, давление не лучший аргумент, - думает Ксавьер и закрывает глаза. 

Яхта ловит волны и укачивает. Новый день обещает попутный ветер.  
***

 

Чарльз спотыкается на ступени, ведущей на палубу. Ноги не слушаются, удары по голени не прошли даром. Падает на руки, со стоном спохватываясь, что не стоит перемещать на поврежденные суставы вес тела. Морской ветер ерошит волосы, яхту несет волна и ведет капитан. Он почему-то не сомневается, кто стоит за рулем. 

Доски палубы кажутся родными, стоит на них с минуту полежать. Они в море. Сбегать некуда. 

Взгляд натыкается на каблук. Эмма смотрит на него сверху вниз, и он чувствует ее как холод, проникающий в сознание, медленно, верно. Она дышит морозом на оголенные провода нервов, и закрыться ментальным щитом не выходит. Словно труп на штыке Фрост несет впереди холода воспоминания о Шоу, о сладком одеколоне и терпком запахе крепких сигарет. И Чарльз пятится во тьму, ползет назад, пытаясь отогнать чувство бессилия и страха. Животного, отчаянного и чужого. Это не он был распят на кресте и под крестом. Не он. 

Щит возникает образом колючей проволоки. 

Касается его, трогает, немного колет, а потом отстраняется, и Эмму выбрасывает из сознания без предупреждения. Женщина оседает на палубу и щурится, чтобы посмотреть на капитана. Чарльз оборачивается тоже. Эрик стоит к ним спиной, держа штурвал, и молчит. Но им обоим ясно, чей ментальный щит прикрыл чужое сознание. 

Эмма досадливо смотрит на Магнито, и уходит вниз, и Ксавьер понимает, что нажил врага. Во всяком случае, хоть что-то не изменилось. 

\- Почему? 

Эрик обернулся. 

\- Иди сюда, ветер отличный. 

Чарльз с трудом поднялся, стараясь удержать равновесие. Нос яхты то глубоко зарывался в пенные волны, то взмывал вверх, будто уходя в линию горизонта и обретая крылья. 

На последнем шаге Эрик поймал его за локоть и толкнул между собой и штурвалом, давая опору.  
Ксавьер вздрагивает, чувствуя тепло позади себя, и руки, которые почти обнимают, держа штурвал. 

\- Эрик, отпусти меня. 

\- Ты упадешь в таком случае. 

\- Эрик. 

\- Упрямство - говорят русские - достоинство ослов, - его перебивает Азазель. Огненный на фоне синего неба и синего моря. 

Чарльз щурится от брызг в лицо и молчит. Ему есть что сказать, но говорить не хочется. Фрост слишком много вытащила такого, что он предпочел бы забыть навсегда. 

Леншерр чувствует эти воспоминания из-за щита. Чарльза неспособного двигаться, дышать, молчать… унижение, беспомощность – слишком острые, чтобы закрыться. Это не просто боль, у нее есть лицо. 

Шоу. 

\- Чарльз… 

Надо вывести парня из состояния медленного падения в себя, и Эрик выбирает самый примитивный способ - он придвигает его ближе к себе. Облокачивает и обнимает одной рукой. Не интимно, не ласково. А жестко, уверенно. Так держат утопающих, чтобы убрать приступ паники. 

И Ксавьер медленно пересиливает себя, замечая гребни волн впереди, тень от паруса на палубе, ветер… 

Он не может видеть лица Эрика в этот момент, но он чувствует его спокойствие. 

\- Мы могли бы быть друзьями.

\- Вряд ли, Чарльз.

\- Но…

\- Но мы могли бы быть союзниками. 

 

***

 

Чарльз едва способен удержать равновесие на палубе. Он не часто бывал в море. Но хуже то, что происходит у него в голове. Его ментальные щиты разворочены и топорщатся острыми обломками. 

А еще ему снятся кошмары. Ледяные, черно-белые сны. 

И он кричит.  
Снова. 

\- Чарльз, проснись… проснись… - Эрик, крепко держит его за плечи и взгляд у него сейчас встревоженный, такой неестественно открытый. Ксавьер моргает, и приподымается на кровати, мутным взглядом окидывая комнату. Он отирает неловко глаза, руки еще не полностью сгибаются. Ему не хочется видеть Эрика. Сильного, уверенного в себе Эрика. Хочется просто лечь и уснуть. Без кошмаров. Он слишком устал. 

Леншерр, казалось, понимает это и встает. 

\- Эрик…

Надтреснутый голос, Чарльз видимо простыл. Сказались пытки. 

\- Спасибо… 

Он отворачивается к стене и закрывает глаза.  
Эрик с минуту стоит у порога, затем качает головой. Даже стоя здесь он может чувствовать, как плохо Чарльз справляется с воспоминаниями. Телепаты не люди. Они обладают повышенной сенсорикой восприятия. Но сейчас это работало против Ксавьера. 

Он возвращается с жаропонижающим и анальгетиком. 

\- Я в порядке… не надо лекарств… - Чарльз кашляет и пытается отодвинуть руку, он не хочет спать, и Эрик знает почему. Его сны открыты настежь любому телепату. И в каждом из этих снов Шоу еще жив. 

\- Тебе нужна помощь. 

\- Почему… ты… 

\- Хочу тебе помочь? 

Леншерр все-таки вливает в него лекарство. Он придерживает стакан, видя, как у профессора дрожат руки. Пальцы у Ксавьера красивые, он кажется маленьким в этом ворохе простыней. Эрик молчит. Есть что-то очень личное в том, что человек пьет у тебя с рук. 

\- Тебе надо поспать. 

\- Нет… я не хочу… 

\- Я останусь. 

Чарльз шепчет сипло, пытаясь открыть слипающиеся глаза:  
\- Эрик… это не поможет.

Леншерр ставит стакан на стол.  
\- Я останусь здесь. 

Он касается виска. Но Ксавьер уже спит и не знает, что сейчас роль внутреннего щита играет чужое сознание. 

Эрик сглатывает. Шоу прижимает своим весом и заламывает и без того горящие от боли руки. Магнито делает шаг назад. Это не он, это Чарльз. 

Бессмысленный полухрип, Чарльз бьется, но почти не может двигаться. Он истощен, ослаблен и избит. Даже не связанный ничем, Ксавьер неспособен оказать сопротивление. И это причиняет ему боль. Не ту, что терпит тело. Другую. 

Эрику хочется закрыть глаза. Он помнит, что позволил делать Шоу тем вечером, чтобы сломать Чарльза. Он знал и допустил это. Осознанный расчет. 

Чарльз больше не кричит, он стонет глухо, совсем по-детски всхлипывая, и пытается не разрыдаться. Свое унижение он видит в глазах Шоу. 

\- Не надо… больше… 

Себастьян слышит этот шепот и это заводит его. Ослепляет. Дает разрядку. 

Его, Эрика – Чарльз со стороны видит очень чутким. Так странно. Эрика, который подносил инструменты для пыток, Эрика, который смотрел, как его пытают. И, наконец, Эрика, который знал, что делает, когда закрывал за собой дверь, оставляя его с Шоу. 

Ксавьеру плохо, ему настолько плохо физически, что он почти не помнит момента, когда Эрик поднял его на руки и понес в ванну. Только чувство уверенности, что кто-то пришел. Кто-то ему поможет. 

Лендшер смотря на воспоминания со стороны, болезненно морщится.  
Он ничего тогда не чувствовал. Кроме желания использовать слабость телепата и заставить его играть на своей стороне. 

У Чарльза все болит, он едва может говорить, и отвечает с трудом, прося воды.  
А еще Эрик не знал, что тогда под душем Ксавьер плакал, закрыв глаза. Беззвучно и бессильно. Ему было хуже, чем он показывал. Гораздо хуже. 

А дальше только боль. Он проваливается в забытье. Снова Шоу.  
Невыносимо кричать, зная, что никто не придет. Слышит. Но не придет. 

Эрик закрывает глаза и отодвигает воспоминания, отгораживая их своим щитом. Это слишком давит, слишком гнетет и прогибает щит. Но это лучше, чем видеть, как Чарльз рыдает у него на руках во сне. Каждую богом проклятую ночь. 

 

***

 

\- Ты помогаешь ему, - Эмма обвиняет очень спокойно.  
\- Так было нужно.  
\- Его защищают твои щиты.  
\- Сейчас это необходимо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он не может оправиться.  
\- Никто не может после Шоу.  
Эрик смотрит на шахматы.  
\- Шах.  
\- Без своих щитов он неспособен себя защитить.  
\- Теперь ты о нем еще и заботишься?  
\- Оружие Эмма, нуждается в уходе.  
Эрик встал из-за стола и ушел к Чарльзу.  
Эмма молча перевела взгляд на Азазеля. Тот мешал водку с соком.  
\- Думаешь, я не права?  
\- Ты права.  
\- Но?  
\- Но я не дурак, чтобы спорить с Эриком на металлической яхте.  
Молчание.  
\- И к тому же. Чарльз телепат. Это хорошее вложение времени.  
\- Он никогда не примет сторону Эрика.  
\- Ну... я давно знаю Эрика, на его стороне никогда никого не было. Так что это не главное. Детали Эмма. Важны детали.  
\- Например?  
\- Недолет... - досадливо.  
\- Что?  
\- Много соку, вот жалко.  
\- Ты дурак, Азазель.  
\- Эмма, детка. Я предпочитаю быть дураком, потому что на моем немалом веку только умникам сворачивали шею. 

 

***

Чарльзу велика рубашка, и он кажется бездомным ребенком. Он так многого не видел и не понимает. Его абстрактные идеи о справедливости казались Эрику иллюзиями, которые должны были разбиться после Шоу, но не разбились. Вопреки чувству реальности исамосохранения.

\- Эта война так же бессмысленна, как и та, что вел Шоу.

Эмма опасно хладнокровна. Азазель старается смотреть в тарелку. Ужин не ладится.

Эрик кажется абсолютно спокойным.

– Ты не прав, Чарльз.

\- В чем именно я не прав? Объясни мне, Эрик, - Чарльз называет его по имени, желая избежать конфликта.

Но привыкший бороться за лидерство Магнито едва-едва удерживает под контролем гнев. Чарльз подрывает его авторитет, он позволяет себе оспаривать его решение и делает это публично.

Леншерр встает из-за стола, и кивает Азазелю:  
– Покажи Эмме Бали. Она всегда хотела там побывать.

 

Тот растворяется в алом озере тумана вместе с Фрост, и Эрик поворачивается к Чарльзу.  
У него ледяной жесткий взгляд. И сейчас он напоминает Чарльзу зверя, которого потревожили. Там, в клетке, этот пушистый зверь мог казаться ручным, он мог заигрывать с мясом, мог урчать и припадать на мягкие подушечк и лап . Но сейчас кто-то неосторожно дернул его за хвост, и он разъярился. Чарльз не чувствовал за собой вины и поэтому опрометчиво бросил:

\- Это безумие, Эрик, ты ничем не лучше Шоу в таком случае.

\- Правда? А ты ведь успел оценить, как с ним хорошо.

Резко. Слишком резко.

Ксавьер дергается, как от удара, и встает из-за стола.

– Эрик, прошу тебя…

\- Не зови меня этим долбанным именем! – металл в каюте звенит так, будто яхту трясет на десять баллов по Рихтеру.

\- Не будь…

\- Не быть кем? – Леншерр медленно идет к Чарльзу, тот пятится. Инстинктивно чувствуя опасность и видя за одержимым взглядом Эрика годы, проведенные рядом с Шоу.

Годы. Не часы, не дни, не недели.

Шоу не мертв до тех пор, пока жив хотя бы один из его учеников.

Привычка сверхлюдей - сверхжестокость.

Чистая слепая ярость, ненависть и боль – все это составляет тот цельный каркас, который позволяет Магнито убивать не задумываясь, не медля, не сожалея.

И Чарльз понимает, что нет большей ненависти, ему не противопоставить большую ярость. Он делает шаг назад. Стена холодит спину темной поверхностью мореного дуба.

Эрик смотрит на него пристально, молча приближаясь. Он уже все решил для себя, - понимает Чарльз и делает отчаянную попытку.

Его разум выталкивает на поверхность воспоминание о матери. Единственное, что уцелело.

\- Ты не можешь делать этого Эрик! Не смей! Слышишь! Убийца!

Обруч был силен, но сейчас способности окрепшего Чарльза превышали его возможности. И у него получилось.

Эрик застывает на полушаге, полувздохе, слепо вглядываясь в давно ушедшее прошлое. И Чарльз закрывает глаза, позволяя слезам скатится. Он чувствует себя манипулятором, ничем не лучше Шоу. Это единственное слабое место в мире Эрика – его мать -использовали оба. Женщина которую он боготворил. Ради которой мог уничтожить мир. И ради которой выжил.

Леншерр молча отошел, отворачиваясь, его боль ощущалась привкусом меди на губах.

\- Прости меня… - Чарльз делает осторожную попытку приблизиться, не зная чего ждать. – Прости… Ты не оставил мне выбора.

Эрик бормочет глухо:

\- Ты мне тоже. 

Он уходит не обернувшись. Бесконечно одинокий в своих безграничных возможностях.

Через полчаса возвращается Азазель с Эммой, оглядывая порядок в кают-компании, Азазель хмыкает и идет доедать остывший ужин.

Ксавьер стоит у своей каюты. Разворачивается и стучится к Эрику.

\- Открой. Надо поговорить. Эрик…

Дверь неслышно открывается.

Эрик курит. Он стоит спиной, внешне такой же, как обычно. Только видевший его вывернутую наизнанку душу, Чарльз знает, какая цена уплачена за его способности.

Леншерр также молча тушит сигарету. В его сердце нет и не будет мира. Ему не для кого его создавать. И Чарльз делает шаг вперед.

\- Друг мой…

Смотря в его синие, как море за бортом, глаза, Эрик устало качает головой.

А затем наклоняется и касается сухими губами жилки у виска, скулы, изгиба шеи. Губ.

Он делает то, что привык. Отрицает. Сейчас он отрицает прозвучавшее – друг мой.

Ксавьер пятится. И оказывается в кольце рук. Эрик не хочет прикасаться к нему металлом. Только не после Шоу. Он хочет чувствовать тепло. Человеческое. Уязвимое. Тепло которое есть в Чарльзе. В его слишком мягком голосе, открытом взгляде, в его детских принципах порядка и справедливости.

\- Хочу тебя… - На ухо. - До боли хочу тебя… Останься со мной…

Чарльз с усилием сглатывает и отстраняется.

– Не надо, Эрик…

Леншерр какое-то время смотрит ему в глаза, будто выискивая что-то, известное лишь ему. Сомнения. Быть может.

Затем отпускает. С трудом. Нехотя. Словно больной тоской и усталостью.

\- Тогда иди, Чарльз. Есть дороги, по которым можно идти только одному.

***

Чарльз стоит на носу яхты, вглядываясь в приближающийся остров.

Он вопросительно смотрит на Эрика и тот отвечает, сощурившись от ветра в лицо:

\- Тюрьма. Для таких, как мы. Правительственная. Шоу поставлял им некоторые экземпляры для опытов. Правда в том, Чарльз, что люди, все люди, хотят обладать способностями. За то, чтобы быть уникальными, они готовы убивать.

\- Люди уже уникальны. От рождения, - Чарльз смотрит прямо, и взгляд говорит об абсолютной убежденности. Сейчас, на фоне буйства синего моря, его глаза необыкновенного оттенка. В этой чужой одежде, со следами синяков на слишком белой коже он невероятно силен своей верой. Удивительной способностью быть собой, оставаться собой и быть верным себе несмотря ни на что.

Эрик улыбается. Он остается внешне абсолютно спокойным, чувствуя волнение, словно рябь на воде. Будто в душу заглядывает такой открытый взгляд. Слишком открытый, слишком откровенный. Сейчас Чарльз распахнут миру и неуязвим. Он действительно верит в то, что говорит.

Они почти две недели провели на яхте. Чарльзу стало лучше, и вечера проходили за шахматами, беседами и попытками понять друг друга.

Эрик напоминал Чарльзу волка, мать которого отняли люди, лишив человечности - качества характера, за которое стоило бороться. Леншерр был невероятно силен как мутант, но как человек он был сильнее. Только эту свою часть он не принимал никогда, и никогда с ней не мирился. Слабость. Ограниченность. Правила.  
Одним своим существованием Эрик уничтожал правила. Чаще всего в прямом смысле.

Эрику Чарльз напоминал гения, выросшего в каком-то далеком месте, где всегда все хорошо, нет зла и несправедливости, нет ничего, что может заставить желать перемен. Чарльз никогда не боролся за свое право жить – оно у него всегда было. Он не понимал голода в глазах напротив, голода к жизни. Жизни, в которой не существует замков, которых нельзя взломать, засовов которые нельзя отодвинуть, и ворот, которые нельзя снести.

Они были другими. Разными. Непохожими.

\- Геродот.  
\- Ты помнишь его цитату наизусть, не знал. Поехали дальше…  
\- Евклид…  
\- За это дают профессорскую степень?  
\- Нет, я генетик, вообще-то.  
\- Еще виски?  
\- Мне хватит.

Эрик отхлебывает виски, задумчиво смотря на своего ферзя.  
\- Ты нужен будешь мне в этой партии.  
\- Ты собираешься воевать против всего мира, Эрик. Это безумие.  
\- Не я начал эту войну. Но я ее закончу. Напомни, кто это сказал?  
\- Эрик, - Чарльз встает, проходится нервным шагом по капитанской каюте и оборачивается. – Миллионы людей не виноваты в том, что случилось с тобой в концлагере.  
Эрик опасно спокоен, он молча поднимается, тихо вибрирует металл в комнате. Совсем чуть-чуть позвякивая, падает ложка на пушистый ковер.  
\- Когда ты успел покопаться у меня в голове?  
\- Это не имеет значения. - Чарльз боится не гнева хладнокровного убийцы. Он боится потерять контакт с человеком, которого когда-то звали Эриком. – Прости… я… Мои способности сильнее твоего обруча Анкила. Ты же не телепат, Эрик. Твои способности не врожденные, и, когда ты снимаешь обруч…  
Глаза Эрика ледяные.  
\- Завтра тебе придется выбирать, Чарльз. Советую сделать разумный выбор.  
Леншерр уходит, и Ксавьер выдыхает. Непредсказуемость не лучшая черта характера.  
Его не мучает чувство вины, скорее сожаление. Потенциал Магнито был невероятен. Но еще более невероятен он был, когда оставался собой.

***

Остров серый, с каменистым гротом у побережья. Суровый, словно незаконченное творение великого художника, он встречает гостей криками чаек.  
Чарльз идет позади Эрика, за ним Фрост. Он почти чувствует, как она протыкает его ледяными иголками взглядов. Магнито встречает охрана. Чарльз идет, рядом пытаясь сохранить хоть кому-то жизнь. Отводя взгляды солдат, заставляя их уйти с дороги. Опустить табельное, не спрашивать пропуск. Азазель ухмыляется молча, завершая странную процессию.

Эрик с утра не говорит ему не слова. Даже не смотрит в его сторону. Небрежный. Собранный. Абсолютно закрытый. Фрост. Улыбается.  
Она рядом с ним. И этого достаточно, чтобы дать понять Чарльзу, что любые его попытки будут блокированы.

Они взламывают камеры, и Азазель уносит в красном вихре бывших заключенных.

Сталь гнется, подчиняется, ни один замок не может удержать Магнито.

\- Они преступники? – Чарльз оборачивается к Азазелю за минуту перед тем, как тот снова исчезнет и появится на новом месте.

\- Все, без исключения. - Азазель телепортируется и возникает алыми пятнами в десятке мест одновременно. – Они мутанты. Вот их статья.

Чарльз смотрит на Эрика и кусает губы.

\- Надо поговорить, Эрик, Эрик… куда ты везешь их? Что с ними будет?

\- Они будут моей новой армией.

\- Эрик!

\- Человечество, в которое ты веришь – не существует. Вот то будущее, которое они нам готовят.  
Странная грусть в тоне, словно неожиданное тепло поздней осенью. – Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы когда-нибудь ты оказался прав. В другой жизни, Чарльз.

\- Друг мой…

\- Азазель вернет тебя домой.

\- Убежище. Ты и Азазель знаете, где оно.

Эрик поворачивается, и Чарльз замечает сожаление в его взгляде. «Азазель… может потерять память. Как и я»

\- Иди сейчас, Чарльз. Пока я не передумал.

Ксавьер хмурится и кивает.

\- Прости меня…

\- В следующий раз Чарльз, мы встретимся на войне.

\- Эрик…

\- Магнито. Только Магнито.

***

Семейное гнездо Ксавьеров встречает его беспокойным оживлением и радостными лицами молодых людей. Здесь еще царит мир, но этот мир настолько хрупок, что Чарльзу кажется, будто воздух пропитан ожиданием бури.

Позади него уже началась война.

И в ней они будут по разные стороны. Но всегда на одной линии шахматной доски. Бессильные сменить цвета, которым присягнули. И забыть верность, которую обрели.


End file.
